


A godly spy

by straigtasawetnoodle



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straigtasawetnoodle/pseuds/straigtasawetnoodle
Summary: The life of a young woman after WW2. She just wanted to life a normal live. After a business trip to LA everything changes. Again. The desire of a normal life is gone.I do not own rights to the characters.Another note: This is my first story in years. Please don't be too harsh.





	1. Chapter 1

I was many people, had many faces and many names. Now I'm finally home. No new identity. No pretending to be someone I'm not. Having a home and a name feels good.  
I had that before but now it's settled.  
I got to leave the past behind. This chapter of my life is closed. And I'm opening a new one.  
I know it's going to be better. Not starting from this moment, but time after time I will heal. The world will heal, and we will become more human again. Not monsters shaped by the war.  
At least that's what I thought, that I'll have a normal life, when I moved to the city.  
Oh boy was I wrong.

The week started like every other. Nothing unusual. I got up and ready for work, caught some breakfast on my way out and headed to the office like I did for the past few months. For the past seven months actually. Since I moved into the boarding house.

I can name the exact moment when everything went to shit. It was 1 p.m. on a rainy Monday afternoon and I had just returned from my lunch break.  
I wasn't even sitting properly when the telephone rang. It was a man screaming hysterically that his house has been robbed. I tried to inform him that this would be a case for the Police and not a private Detective Agency, but he didn't care and just kept on screaming into the receiver.  
He continued to scream about that he can't go to the police, something about diamonds and that he heard that we were the best of the best. He would even pay for the flight.

Now that sounded interesting. A good paying costumer and vocation. What could be better right now?  
Before I hang up, I assured him that we'll send our best Detective and ten minutes later a telefax came in, with a plane ticket for one person, stating that the plane will departure in less than four hours. Somebody seemed to be in a hurry.  
It took me a few seconds to realise that he wasn't the only one. The facts I had were something with diamonds, no police and a plane ticket to LA departing in less than four hours. I still had to convince my boss, that this case would be something good for the Agency. It didn't take him long to say yes, the big question was, who will work on it?  
Two of my co-workers were already assigned to a case and he couldn't send the one with wife and kids? Could he? And he himself was too lazy, only takes the small cases and credit for the big ones.  
So there was only one left.  
Me.  
The one usually picking up the lunch orders and doing some paperwork. I don't know what convinced him of my abilities as a Detective. Maybe he just had a good day. He even gave me his car so I wouldn't be late. And that's not even the strangest thing about this trip.

I always liked planes. The sound of the engine and the feeling of being up in the sky and being free. Safe. Leaving things behind. One of the best feelings I ever had.  
I think it was after the last stop I made, that I realised, I had no clue. I didn't know where to sleep, where to eat or what to do. Who even was our mysterious client? One thing was clear, he had money. First class on every flight and the staff treated me like a royalty. Things got a little bit clearer when a stewardess came to inform me, that he'll be waiting for me outside of the airport. The rest of the flight is a little bit blurry. I think I read some magazines, not sure anymore.  
Out of the plane, it was not hard to guess who the caller was. A rather tall man with a long black coat reaching down to his knees and a hat covering the face.  
The way he presented himself screamed money. His butler drove us to his residence where he told me more about the mission. His flat in the heart of the city has been robbed. His butler discovered the robbery when he made his daily check. The flat is usually used for some of his amusements and to keep the diamonds safe. Why he didn't want to go to the police was something private. He made clear, that he didn't want to punish the intruder, just his diamonds back because they are very precious to him. Something about tradition. Before his butler dropped me off at my hotel, he gave me the address and key for the flat. The hotel was located near the crime scene. It's something for the upper middle class and only serving breakfast. Perfect for me. I went to bed early so I'd be fit in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

As I left my room for breakfast, I caught I little glimpse of the man sleeping in the room next to me. Tall, blond, dressed like a modern man and a quite familiar face. I still don't know where I have seen it before. It was very early in the morning and no other person was in the dining hall. In less than five minutes I arrived at the flat. The first thing I noticed was, that there was no sign of a break in. No scratch on the door. The intruder must have had a key. The same for the inside. Nothing was moved. They must have known the code of the safe too, because there was no scratch or something like that.  
Maybe it was a professional with the right equipment, but the chances are very rare.  
Turned out only the only people who are in possession of a key are the butler and the client. The first one I interrogated was the butler. He checks the flat every day in the morning and at night. Except the days his boss uses it for his amusement parties. On the day of the break in everything seemed normal until he opened the safe. All the diamonds were gone. He had never seen his boss so furious.  
But he couldn't have done it. He spent the night with his wife and is also very loyal to his boss.  
The next one on the list was the client's wife. Something in my gut told me that she did it. I just had to check before I continued my investigation. It was a pretty boring interrogation. At first she denied everything and broke already after ten minutes.   
Her motive: She wanted to sell the diamonds because she knew how much they meant for her husband. The poor thing just wanted revenge for all the affairs.  
That case was closed. Really boring and totally not worth of my time. The client paid and granted me some more days in LA. He paid way too much but I could use the money. I like to see it as a compensation for the missed action.

It was early afternoon when I had finished the case, so I decided to spend the rest of the day on the beach. Getting a little bit tanned and being in the water. Just time for me. I haven't had my peace in nearly over a year now. Those two days off won't hurt anyone. Especially not me.  
Feeling the hot sun on my skin was really relaxing. I was glad I packed a bikini too before I left. I once bought it especially for detective work in the swimming pool. That was something. They hired us because somebody has been peeing into the pool for the past weeks. Turned out it was a baby. Some people really hire private detectives for nothing.

Back at the hotel I decided to sit in the lobby watch at some people. It's a fun thing to do. Guess what they did today or where they come from.  
Concentrating was a bit hard because the guy from this morning still whirred through my head. Why do I know him? I never forget a face; It would be too dangerous. Then why did I forget this one? I concluded that I can't know everything and made my way up to my room. Not knowing what else to do, I went to bed and hoped that the next day would bring more adventures.

As I went down to the dining room the receptionist informed me, that someone left a letter for me. It was quite mysterious. Turned out the client paid for my ticket home. Departure tomorrow in the late afternoon. That meant I still had time to discover LA. After wandering a bit through the city, I decided that the whole election thing became quite annoying. On every street corner was the face of Calvin Chadwick’s face. A man to hate. According to his wife died he a few days ago on a boat accident. But Whitney Frost is no woman to believe. She’s an actress. And the first rule of living: trust no one. Especially not stars. Those people tend to lie very often.

According to my stomach it was time to eat something. I found a comfortable Pizzeria in a small side street. The last time I ate such a delicious Pizza was from my dad. The week my parents died. I still remember it. Not what we did that day or what time it was, just that we ate Pizza and laughed and were happy. It’s the last happy memory I have of them.  
I decided it would be a good idea to go to the beach again. Get my head clear and collect a sweet last memory of LA before I go back. Since this was a spontaneous Idea I had to go back to the hotel. I got a bit lost on my way back but managed to find the right street eventually.

Something inside of me told me to take the stairs. Probably my legs who missed the action. Not just my legs. My head, my lungs, my arms, everything. I thought being a private detective would be fun. As I wanted to open the door leading to the floor, I heard a way too familiar sound. It was not loud. Just a little zing. Didn’t change the fact that I heard it. And with the sound all my adrenaline came back. The most important things about situations like that is to keep a clear head. To pay attention. One wrong step and everything is over. It’s no game, it’s the real world. And I never really knew something different. I reach into my purse, if there’s one thing I can always rely on is, that I always carry a weapon with me. Most of the time it’s my little revolver in my purse. I gave the door a little push, not knowing that would be behind it. One advice I’ve followed for years was listening to my guts. And so, I did too this time. I kept a regular walking speed, having one hand in the purse. My legs led me in the direction of my hotel room. They stopped when I saw a man waiting for the elevator. Long black coat, hat deep down in his face. In his right hand holding a folder. I was familiar with this type of folder. And I was pretty sure it didn’t belong to him. There was no time to care about this guy. Praying, that I still have it with me I reached into my purse. It was still there. The little tracking device we usually use for spying on people. The big question was, how do I install it on him. Shooting my shot, I went past him and stroke his coat while complimenting it. I got no response. Which was way better than getting shot. As the man was out of my legs began to move quicker and quicker. Somewhere in this hotel is a person dying or bad injured. I stopped in front of the room next to mine. The room of the mysterious man. The door was locked but I kicked it in anyway. There he laid, on the floor in a lake of his own blood. I didn’t even check I he was still alive, just picked him up and started to run. Out of the room, down the hallway to the elevator. I had to admit, that he was not the lightest person I ever held. In fact, he was far away from that. Or maybe I was just so out of shape. There was already someone waiting at the elevator. I don’t remember who it was. An old woman or a young boy? I just screamed at them, that they should press the button down to the lobby, I would be in quite a hurry. With the doors opening in the lobby I continued my sprint. Down the avenue. By foot march the nearest hospital would have been five minutes away. With my speed I could do it in 3. And now hear I am. Sprinting down an avenue in LA. My white summer dress stained with blood from a mysterious man. Not knowing where he’s from or what he’s doing in LA. We both have the same mission. That he survives. If someone would have told me that on the rainy Monday morning two day ago, I would’ve laughed. But now here I am, on a sunny Wednesday afternoon in LA, trying to save a mans life.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a week since I returned from Los Angeles. No one at work lost a word about me solving a case and I went back to doing paperwork and picking up lunch orders. To be fair, I didn’t tell them about my incident either and they still think that it took me four days to solve that case. Well, it’s better than getting fired for going on a little, but long deserved vacation. I started working here back in September and now it’s June. I didn’t even get off during the Christmas holidays because “somebody has to hold the line and you are the only one without a family”. Actually, its’s quite an awful job. They treat me like a secretary although I bet, I have more experience in the field than they could ever gather. As far as I know, they all just worked in some office during the war and still have their family. They could go home after a long hour in the office and pretend that the world is perfectly fine and not being destroyed by mankind. But it wasn’t and it takes a long time to heal from that. Being so concentrated and lost in my own thoughts, I did not notice the so familiar face standing in the door.

“You know, seeing such a brilliant mind and spy trapped to a desk does indeed ache my heart”. I looked up as he continued to speak. “where is that young, buoyant and adventurous young lady that I remember so well?”.   
Life is full of surprises, but this. This is more than a surprise. It’s a present from whatever higher source there is. Here he stands, in the door of the detective agency he so highly recommended.

“Oh, such a good thing that you finally managed to visit the States. Maybe, while you are here, you could introduce me to those marvellous colleagues you spoke so highly of. They are nowhere to be found in this office”. He might have managed to introduce me to the worst detective agency I could ever work in, it still doesn’t change the fact how dearly I missed him. And there it was, that smile that it so contagious that even the Kings Guard would have to laugh.

“You know, I would’ve had another job at a much better place, but you where the one who said no because”, he tried to mimic my voice in the worst way possible, “no John, I’ve had enough of any governmental interference for now. I am a simple lady”, did he seriously just hold his hand to his forehead?!, “just give me some action and I’m happy.” Sometimes, people say such stupid things, not even in a bad stupid way, just in a way that you don’t know how to respond to them. And I love him too much to be mad at him. That’s not even a valid reason to be mad, I chose to work here because I worked 21 years for a government and that’s a bit too long considering, that I am 22.

This was the most awkward but also the most loving hug I ever received in my live. So many emotions were put into this. All the anger, the grief, the happy moments. Every single emotion since we saw each other for the last time. There’s so much catching up to do, but I don’t get off for another 4 hours.

Apparently, it only takes one man to convince another one to give me a time out for the rest of the week. The last time I tried that, he threatened to fire me, it was the first and also the last time I tried it. And as we left the office building, it clicked. There’s no way that the British government would give someone a few days off in mid-June. Maybe around some special holidays, but not in mid-June. I build up my courage and angst and spoke in the softest voice I could come up with, “Darling, I appreciate it very much that you came to visit me, but you are not fooling anyone. I damn well know, that there’s no way you would get some days off just to visit me in NYC.”.

And with a voice, so distant you could here his mind was not here, he asked, “Do you still live at the place I recommended?”, not responding to the things I just said. Just asking one question. I was about to reply when he continued, “how about we move in together, like the old times. But this time as friends and not as siblings. You could continue to work at the agency and I’m off to my job. Like we did in Vienna. You and me. Just a bit more peace this time.”

“Do you really think this could work”. I stopped to look at him only to be met by eyes with full of hope. “We were spies, fighting in a war that was so much bigger than anything we could ever imagine, trying to survive every day, there barely was time left to be happy. I’m not saying we did not have happy moments, we had plenty of those. We just had no time to really enjoy them.”

“That’s why we should try it again”, his voice was now full of hope, “we should try living together and enjoy the moments we have. Truly live them and not just exist in them. I know, that we have different stories, but we also shared some of them for nearly 3 years. They gave me a flat to live in and I don’t have to pay for it. It’s made for two people. For two friends to be well said, not for a married couple. I’m begging you, please just have a look at it”

“You might have a good point with this one. And after all, I could use the company of an old friend”. And with that said, we made our way to the flat. It’s on the fifth floor in an apartment build near the telephone company. A very modern flat with a kitchen and living room together, two bedrooms and one bathroom. The walls are painted in a soft yellow and everything is matching perfect. I’m surprised that an employee of the government would be gifted with such a flat.

“Do you own a car?”

“Yes, they gave me one for the job I need to do”, that sounded quite surprised.

I made a decision and I hope, I won’t regret it. “Good, because there is no way I’m carrying my stuff from the Griffith all the way to this lovely flat here. I might be trained, but I’m just a simple lady after all. “

His joy, comparable to that of a little kid on Christmas morning, did not fade until we arrived at the Griffith and Madame Fry told him that no men were allowed above the first floor. Madame Fry had no problem with seeing me leave, I think, she doesn’t like me. At least Lorraine helped me to pack my things. It surprises me that she still lives here. The sheer amount of men she had above the first floor is incredible. She nearly got caught once, but Madame Fry was so drunk that she didn’t remember anything in the morning. The only time men were “allowed” above the first floor when there was some sort of police thing going on. I was working late that day and it had something to do with the government, so I decided I was not further interested. Saying goodbye to all the girls at the resident wasn’t very hard since I decided I should just go without saying anything. Saves everyone some tears.


End file.
